Midnight in the Shallows
by LuvStarWars
Summary: I want you to know everything, Star.  It's the only thing that will make us work.  Secrets can only hurt... RobXStar fluff and such oneshot


**Midnight in the Shallows **

**  
**A soft rhythmic roar echoed off the black cliffs, combining with the shrill whine of four pearl seagulls as they circled the dim panorama. Beside being mirrored in the beating waves that ran over the shore in small foamy rolls, the stars sparkled in the glossy emerald eyes of the girl that sat in the shadows of the cliff. Her companion's eyes were masked, unable to catch the shine of the heavenly constellations.

The two sat in blissful silence, peaceful enjoyment flowing over them with each kiss from the salty breeze. The alien girl's deep ruby hair gracefully blew over her tanned cheeks, the long curls tickling the arm of the boy that sat beside her. He smiled at the silky contact, abstractly fingering the gritty sand. What a difference between the two substances!

"Robin?" the girl finally spoke, her angelic voice fitting the heavenly surroundings.

"Yes, Starfire?" the boy named Robin whispered back.

"Are all nights on this planet so beautiful?"

Robin found the question somewhat harder to answer than normal. "Well, not really. It's better like this; when the stars are out and the moon is full."

"Hm," the girl called Starfire hummed, thinking about her friend's reply. "Then this is a special night for other reasons than being the night of our return to Jump City and our first date?"

Robin hesitated. "Well, yeah, I suppose. It's good weather."

Starfire slowly laid her head on Robin's shoulder, staring out at the rolling silver sea. Finally a rest after what would forever be the most incredible mission of their lives. And not because they had defeated their most formidable opponent ever, either.

They had just returned to Jump City from Tokyo, Japan, after bringing the fraud hero, Commander Diaz, to justice. After returning to Titan's Tower at sunset, Robin had offered to take Starfire out on their first ever date as an official couple, leaving their friends smiling to themselves. He took her several miles down coast, so that the City that they protected was merely a misty golden halo on the southern horizon. They had walked up the beach to a shadowed cove hidden from direct view, where now they sat, softly breathing the ocean zephyr.

"S - Starfire?" Robin stammered.

"Yes, Robin?" whispered the alien girl.

"I… I'm really glad that you're my best friend." Robin bit his tongue. That's not what he had wanted to say…

"As you are mine, Robin," Starfire agreed, though there was a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Um, Star, that's not what I wanted to… I mean…"

"Do not fear, Friend," Starfire said gently, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking him straight in the mask with her jade eyes. "Whatever you must say, I will listen."

Robin sighed. She was always so understanding…

"I want to apologize."

"What must you apologize for?" Starfire questioned.

"For… well, for always denying… you know… us."

"Oh, it is quite all right," Starfire fibbed terribly. "All is well. You are readily forgiven."

"Starfire, you don't have to act like I didn't do anything," Robin said, bitterness in his voice. "I've always been trying to protect you, but all I ever did was hurt you more. I thought that if I got involved, maybe you wouldn't be safe, and you would be hurt, and it would be my fault."

"Robin, you have nothing to fear-"

"Star, please; let me apologize," Robin begged. "More than anything I want to make our relationship work. And that would be easier if you weren't kept in the dark. I don't want to block you out anymore. From now on, you'll know everything."

Starfire gasped. "Robin, please don't. That is unnecessary. You do not need to tell me everything. There are some things that are better left alone. I do not wish for you to feel burdened to share all with me. I love you for the way you are, no matter what. I need not know all."

"But I want you to know it all," Robin insisted. He took a deep breath and reached for his mask. "It's the best way for us to make this work. Secret's can hurt if you keep them in for too long…" He slowly pulled his mask away, his hand trembling. "It's better to share them with those you love and trust."

Starfire didn't need to squint, even in the silvery mist of the night, to see what she had always - though secretly - longed to see. Robin's blue-silver eyes caught the moon's pearly glow, causing them to glisten like the ocean waves. She had never seen anything so amazing.

She placed a hand on Robin's cheek, and he clasped it with his own gloved fingers. His other hand slipped behind her head, and she let him gently lead her into his kiss. It still sent a chill through her, though it left a warm tingle behind.

As they parted, Starfire found herself looking into Robin's stormy sapphire eyes, a secret she had longed to discover for so long. Robin began to speak, telling all from the beginning, of secrets that amazed, terrified, and saddened. Robin laid his entire life out before her, and she listened whole-heartedly, nodding with the waves and the silvery salt breeze. Robin's voice whispered through the air, tickling her ear, wafting up to the pearly moon and drifting out onto the soft ocean until it filled Starfire's entire world and consciousness. Her patience was paid in full.


End file.
